


We can’t keep this up forever.

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drarry, Flying, M/M, maybe kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Prompt #010 “We can’t keep this up forever.”





	We can’t keep this up forever.

The sun had set hours ago. The moon was bright and full the clouds were sparse in the sky and there were two boys on brooms flying over the Quidditch pitch. It was an ideal night for playing (at least for those that liked playing at night.) They had begun play Quidditch early that morning Half the eight years on one team half on the other.  Slowly the other students began to get tired or board but these two needed to outdo each other. They had taken turns winning (not intentionally as both boys wanted to win.) they were now twenty-five to twenty-five on who had caught the snitch. They met in the middle of the pitch and the both were sweaty and tired but neither would give up. 

“One more time.” The blond said as they got near each other.

“No more.” the brunet said as he dismounted his broom.

“Are you quitting Potter?” 

“No _Malfoy_ , but we’ve been at this all day. We can’t keep this up forever.”

“No, I'm not stopping, not until I win,” Malfoy said still on his broom. 

“We are equally matched and we are going to stay tied why don’t we call it a draw.” Harry pleaded

“No, I’m going to win.” Draco was determined and Harry was regretting making a bet with Draco.

“Why? What convoluted humiliating act will you have me do?”

“It’s not… I’m not… Forget it.” Draco dismounted his broom and began to walk away. Harry ran to catch up. 

“Look since it’s a tie why don’t you tell me what your plan was and I'll tell you what mine was. And if one of us backs out then we both back out.” he compromised if what Draco had planned was tolerable then he would finally get what he wanted all year. 

“You’re not going to want to do this, so just forget it.” Draco was resigned as he stopped just outside the locker rooms. 

“You don’t know that.”

“Fine but you first.”

“Okay but please don’t laugh.” Harry’s nerves were getting the better of him.

“Why would I laugh?” asked confused so Harry just pressed on.

“Okay, if I won I was going to have you go on a date?” Harry said this quite quickly but Draco heard every word. 

“With whom?”

“Me.” Harry blushed and look at his feet before pulling all his Gryffindor courage and looked at Draco.

“Oh.” Draco blushed. 

“So what were you going to have me do?” Harry asked wanting to move on from his humiliation.

“I wanted you to,” He looked away and almost whispered “Kiss me.” Draco turned to look at Harry and before he knew it Harry’s lips were on his. The kiss started soft and sweet and soon Draco had Harry pushed up against the building as they kissed and groped each other. Harry pulled away for a moment. His lips were red and swollen. A smile wide across his face. He leaned forward and whispered into Draco’s ear.

“Tomorrow, will you go to dinner with me?” Draco didn’t respond with words he just nodded his head while he pulled Harry into another kiss.

 


End file.
